


How Right Today May Be

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Happily Married Spies [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anticipation, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Happily Married Spies, Hartwin, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Harry has to take care of some Kingsman business on their honeymoon, but Eggsy's content to wait for the pleasure that will come.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Happily Married Spies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740259
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	How Right Today May Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Eleven of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Silk" - it's a day late (I was not feeling well yesterday), so another fic will follow this evening.
> 
> Title is inspired by the lyrics to Carly Simon's hit song, [Anticipation](https://youtu.be/4NwP3wes4M8).

The breeze that wafts through the private beachside cabana is heaven against Eggsy’s skin. In his years as a Kingsman, Eggsy’s gotten accustomed to luxury, the world of bespoke suits and private planes, but the estate on Capri that Harry had booked for their honeymoon is leagues beyond anything he’s yet experienced.

Take, for example, this outdoor room, with fabric walls undulating in the breeze. Or better, the daybed Eggsy’s reclining on - it’s draped in silk sheets, lighter than air and softer than a baby’s kiss. Eggsy rolls over onto his belly and the sheet slips, brushing against the curve of his bum - like Harry’s fingers in the early morning, when he’s looking to demonstrate his appreciation for Eggsy’s perfect ass.

A call from London has taken Harry away for a while, and he’s left Eggsy hanging, so to speak. Eggsy’s hands are tied to the headboard, but with enough slack that Eggsy can roll over (or get loose with minimal effort if that’s what he wants). Harry's also left a fiendishly clever plug up Eggsy’s bum, which vibrates delicately at uncertain intervals - just enough sensation to keep Eggsy aroused.

Harry hasn’t put any restrictions on Eggsy - no command against pleasuring himself, but Eggsy knows Harry will be just the tiniest bit disappointed if Eggsy comes in Harry’s absence.

But that’s all right. Eggsy’s has no problem with waiting for the good things. After all, he’d waited seventeen years for Harry to come back into his life, and then another two years for Harry to come back from the dead.

Waiting an hour or three for his husband to come back to the cabana and bring him to orgasm is nothing. The plug in his bum vibrates and Eggsy rubs against the silk, taking pleasure in anticipation, in the waiting.


End file.
